


Lovesick Boys

by Ryan_Zamo711



Series: BanKu [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I have so many HCs for these two, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kumon is MLM you can't change my mind, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, One Shot, Rare Pairings, THEY'RE ALSO IN LOVE, dumbasses to lovers, lowkey a vent fic, only at the begining, please ship them, pls they're so soft, same with Banri, short fic, sick kumon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Zamo711/pseuds/Ryan_Zamo711
Summary: In which Juza forces Banri to take care of Kumon, leading to a lot of feelings to come into light.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri
Series: BanKu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894924
Kudos: 8





	Lovesick Boys

Kumon was sick again, so sick that he couldn’t go to school. Sick enough to  _ need _ someone to stay with him while he recovered. Izumi and Sakyo couldn’t, they were celebrating their anniversary. Omi and Tsuzuru were busy with work, Winter troupe was preparing for their new play, Itaru and Chikage could  _ not _ take care of a human being, and Kumon didn’t want Juza to see him like that. Who did that leave? Quite a few people, really. But Kumon only chose two since he didn’t want to risk infecting too many people, plus one person who was forced by Juza to help. 

When it was Kazunari’s turn, he would sit on Kumon’s bed with him while he worked on things for the company or scroll through Instablam. He also liked to gossip, like,  _ a lot. _ Not that Kumon minded much, anyways. He was happy just to have company. 

When it was Misumi’s turn, he made onigiri for him and his roommate. He also gave him lots of “get well soon” triangles, which are all on Kumon’s desk now.

When it was Banri’s turn, they argued a lot, but he was definitely the most helpful. He always got Kumon angry enough to attempt sitting up or yell at him, laughing when he failed to. But he also brought the boy things that won’t upset his stomach, as well as medicine. Kumon wouldn’t admit it, but he was glad that Banri was so set on helping him. And Banri definitely wouldn’t admit that he already wanted to help before Juza forced him to. 

As the days went by, Kumon slowly got better. It took almost two weeks, and each day he and Banri grow closer. Both were upset when it ended, but yet again, that’s something they can’t admit. 

Banri was someone who gets everything he wants though, right? So he wondered  _ why _ he was letting go of his time with Kumon so easily. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wonder for long.

On a saturday afternoon, Kumon found himself alone in the living room with his brothers so called mortal enemy. He hated him, so he didn’t understand why he wanted to get so close to him. They sat on separate couches, both attempting to watch the latest drama Tenma starred in.

“So…” Banri said, drawing out the ‘o’ for an awkwardly long time as he avoided looking at the boy.

Kumon humed in acknowledgement, not wanting to interrupt his friends scene to listen to  _ Banri _ of all people.

The sandy haired boy didn’t speak again, deciding it was better not to start a conversation that Kumon wasn’t actively participating in. 

Almost half an hour passed, and still nobody entered the room. Both boys felt awkward in the silence by then, so Kumon decided to swallow his pride and initiate conversation this time. 

“I liked the scene where Tenma cried. He’s a good actor.” The purple haired boy said, glancing towards Banri. He almost puffed out his cheeks out of nervousness, but held himself back. 

The older boy thinks about it for a moment, trying to decide his thoughts on it. “It was good, but it’s not the best we’ve seen from him.” he says, shrugging slightly. “Think I could do better?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy playfully. 

Kumon scoffs, pausing the show now. “I’d like to see you try.” he challenged, moving to face Banri.

“Aight, gimme a sec then.” Said the older boy, getting himself ready to potentially make a fool of himself just to hear the others praise. “A-and I miss you, and I-I love you, and..” He began, pretending to speak into a phone while forcing tears down his face before letting out a loud whale.

The purple haired boy laughed loudly at the, chucking an orange pillow at his face playfully. “That doesn’t count! You can’t just reference memes all the time!” He whined in mock annoyance, flopping over to lay on the couch. “Being funny won’t make me or Niichan like you!” he added, still laughing.

“Wasn’t my goal, but I’d say I did a pretty good job.” Banri chuckled, softly grabbing the pillow as he moved to sit in front of Kumon on the floor. “You sure you’re not sick still?” He asked, placing his wrist against the boy's forehead. 

Kumon nodded, smiling at him reassuringly. “I’m all better, pretty hair.” He swore, moving away from the contact slowly. “Thank you for taking care of me, I’ll make sure Niichan doesn’t force you to next time. You have more important things to do..”

“What, like take care of your brother?” He huffed, moving his hand to ruffle the boys already messy hair. “I liked taking care of you way more than I like being in the same room as him.” He added, trying to make Kumon smile again. “Whenever you’re sick, I’ll take care of ya. Don’t bother askin’ anyone else, got it?”

The usually endlessly energetic boy sat almost frozen, unsure what to say back to him. “That’s…” He paused, stopping himself from being nicer to Banri than what he thought Juza would find acceptable. “Thanks, but I-I can usually rely on the actual adults!” He replied, forcing a wide smile across his face. “You don’t need to pretend to care, you know. You’re only nice to me because you don’t want my brother to beat you up.”

Banri scoffed playfully, unwilling to let him go on thinking like that. “He wouldn’t be able to beat me if he tried. I took care of you out of my own free will,  _ Kyuchan~ _ ” He almost hummed, making fun of his cousin's affectionate nickname for him. “I’ll take care of ya, and that’s final.” he assured, watching the boy’s face slowly turn red.

The smaller boy looked at him with embarrassment at the name, almost ashamed of how much he enjoyed hearing it from him. “B-Banchan..” He whispered, testing how the name felt as he said it. He shook his head, deciding it was too intimate for him to use, no matter how much he liked saying it. “Shut up, pretty hair.” He huffed, not realizing yet just how burnt his face had become.

Banri, of course, assumed he was sick again due to the sudden fever. “C’mon,  _ Kyuchan _ , let’s get you back up to bed.” He huffed, scooping him up in his arms without giving him time to respond. “I’ll take care of ya, don’t worry about a thing.” He added, smiling at him reassuringly. He knew that the last thing a sick Kumon needed to worry about was taking care of himself.

Kumon attempted to wiggle from his arms, stopping when he realized he didn’t want to be dropped onto the floor. “I’m not sick.” He huffed, giving the older boy a look that would be considered angry if he wasn’t so cute. “Even if I was, I can walk just fine!” He added in a bark, earning him a laugh from Banri.

“Then let’s just hang out and see how you feel after, okay? You look sick, and I don’t want you making yourself any worse just cuz you hate me.” Banri smiled, still holding him until they got to Kumon's door. He let the boy down, moving an arm around him to hold him up just in case as he opened the door.

The younger boy huffed, finally wiggling free of him before sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room. “I don’t actually hate you.” He mumbled, burying his face in a triangular pillow as he became more red. 

“That was like a damn love confession coming from you, you sure you’re okay?” Banri laughed, closing the door and turning on the lights before sitting next to Kumon. 

Kumon didn’t respond to him, he only looked up at him in slight horror.

“What, did I hit too close to home,  _ Kyuchan _ ?” The taller boy added with a small laugh, patting his head softly.

“Don’t joke about stuff like that!” Kumon almost screeched, launching himself onto the floor accidentally. “That’s disgusting! I’d never!” He defended.

Banri gave him a confused look, trying to hide how hurt he was on the inside. “Y’know, being gay isn’t ba-”

“I know it isn’t! I  _ am _ gay!” Kumon interrupted, throwing a pillow at his head. “I meant liking you! Niichan hates you, I-I couldn’t love someone like that!” He whined, moving further away from him.

Banri hated that even more. “That’s the only reason?” He asked quietly, looking down at the object thrown at him. “I know I’ve fucked up in my past.. But I’ve never done anything wrong by you, have I?” He asked, almost pleading with him by that point. “My life’s in super ultra easy mode, but recently I..” He paused, swallowing down his shame. “You’ve definitely made it harder.”

“Me? What do I have to do with your shitty problems, pretty hair?” Kumon asked in a bitter tone, finally stopping any movement.

“Do you know how much I have to beg Juza to let me hang out around you, when you don’t even want me around?” Banri asked, laughing bitterly at himself. “I feel like shit, Kumon. You hate me, and  _ that’s _ why? Because your brother hates me?” He added, running his hands through his hair. “I totally fucked myself over, can’t you see that? Not only that, but I’ve fallen for a guy who hates me for no reason! Gimme a fucking break.”

Kumon stared at him, unable to process what he just heard. “I don’t hate you.” He mumbled, moving back towards Banri, awkwardly placing a hand on his knee. “I just.. I need his approval. Don’t you get that?” He asked, looking up at him from the floor with pleading eyes.

The sandy haired boy shook his head, sighing heavily. “Not like he’d ever be mad at you, so what’s the point?” He asked, placing his hand over the one on his knee with a small smile. “I know you don’t feel the same wa-”

“I do.” Kumon interrupted again, looking at him with determination. “But you’re wrong, you know? Niichan gets mad at me.. He’s not perfect, that’s why I suck up to him so much.” He huffed, choosing to ignore the fact that he just confessed his own feelings. “He’d never hurt me, but I’m afraid of him hating me.. I’m afraid of you hating me, too..”

Banri pulled the boy onto the couch with him, holding him against his chest. “Neither of us could ever hate you, Kyuchan.” He whispered, holding his cheek in the palm of his hand. “I kinda love you, alright?” He told him, smiling at him reassuringly.

“I kinda love you, too.” Kumon responded, kissing the boys cheek for a moment before pulling away to smile at him. “Not just kinda, but you get the idea..”

Banri hummed quietly in acknowledgement, becoming red. “Same here, just didn’t wanna scare ya too bad.” He added before placing his lips against the others, smiling against him as he hugged him tightly.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, completely forgetting about the world around them before Banri finally pulled away. 

“You’re mine now, yeah?” He asked, smiling at the boy in his arms.

“Yeah, and you?” Kumon asked, pecking his lips once more.

“yeah.”


End file.
